


Part of My Equation

by HauntMeReckless



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Almost threesome, Autistic Egon, Awkward Flirting, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scientists Getting It On, Top Egon, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntMeReckless/pseuds/HauntMeReckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Because I got the sudden idea of them half in and out of their Ghostbusters uniforms making out okay? And then it got a little emotional. I got real problems with that.** After a call and a little exhausted, the three boys accidentally get a 'little' interested in each other. And while Peter has been with Egon for a few months, he's not to stand in the way of a little love between Ray and Egon either. Especially not when his best friend has been in love with his boyfriend for awhile now. And Peter has never been the monogamous type anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of My Equation

It was dark and nearing dusk over New York but the sun was determined to stick around for a little while longer. It could have been due to the atmospheric phenomenon they’d triggered out on a call. It wasn’t like the runes set out on the floor like a cleverly devised trap - or mine field - had given them much chance to decipher anything before going off. They’d basically saved the world although Egon had tried to deflate Peter’s ego by saying the runes wouldn’t have caused much more than a prolonged amount of sunlight and a really bad thunderstorm at the worst. Maybe a blizzard.

All in all though it had been a more stressful call than usual. And they still felt like, though no one was saying it out loud, that it was all building up to something. All these calls. _Suddenly_ ghosts and all that. Visible ones anyway. Practically terrorizing New York.

But that was the last thing on Peter’s mind now. They’d all taken a bit of a beating on this one. They were all tired. Even Egon who barely slept at all was looking noticeably exhausted just like the rest of them. And it had all happened so suddenly. Egon had been sitting over the side of the bed, Peter had decided to sit behind him for practically no reason at all. And he’d been unzipping Egon’s uniform about the time that Ray had gone to his knees to take off Egon’s boots. It had all just happened at once.

And then the atmosphere, as if realizing what they were doing, had hit them all at once.

Ray’s smile softened just a bit, Egon entirely lost his, and Peter even almost stopped smiling.

He’d been dating Egon for about a year now. And Peter knew that Ray had probably fallen in love with Egon quite awhile back. But Ray had been holding himself at bay for reasons Peter couldn’t figure. Yeah Peter hadn’t been able to share for awhile and he’d been honest about that. But monogamous he was not. And he’d told Egon that. And while he’d never dated anyone but Egon, been with anyone since the other man, he hadn’t excluded the possibility of letting Ray in on their relationship.

But here it all was. All of a sudden.

Ray settled his hands on Egon’s knees lightly and looked up at Peter. Who seriously considered about what _could_ happen if he let it. But Peter, right now and seriously considering it, couldn’t ignore what his gut felt was probably the best idea ever. Because it felt more _right_ than anything and he couldn’t argue with that. The only person in the world he’d trust Egon to was Ray.

And Ray was so open where he was on his knees, looking vulnerable in a way that made Peter’s chest tighten. Saying no to Ray was a lot like kicking a very exuberant puppy that only wanted to make you happy. But Peter didn’t have to worry if Egon was on board because Egon was looking at Ray with a mixture of amazement, trepidation, and love. Yeah. Love.

So Peter answered Ray’s unspoken, wordless asking for permission or some sort of sign that this was okay by reaching down for Ray’s hands… and encouraging them to slide, palms firmly over Egon’s uniform, up the taller scientist’s thighs.

Egon pulled in a sharp, silent breath and Peter murmured something soothingly in his ear. Ray looked like Peter had just given him something vastly important and gave Egon a loving look, a gentle one.

“He’s still new to all this.” Peter explained, settling a hand warmly on Egon’s stomach. “But…” And he couldn’t help but give a bit of a wicked grin. “We’ve gone over all the basics plenty so just go easy.”

“All the basics?” Ray asked, sharing the smile, reaching for Egon’s belt.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind going over them again.”

“I - I wouldn’t.” Egon said immediately.

Ray grinned just a bit but gave Egon a gentle, soothing look as he undid his belt. “I’ll go easy though. Just trust me.” They were handling him with care but that was all right. Egon needed it. It wasn’t that he was fragile, not hardly, but emotional waters were deep and dark and Egon didn’t know how to swim. That was about the easiest way to put it. And up until Peter, Egon had been a thirty nine year old virgin.

“Ooh.” Ray said suddenly as Egon’s pants opened and Peter grinned at the look on his face, nuzzling his own face into Egon’s neck and breathing softly against the sensitive skin just underneath the scientist’s ear just to feel the hitch in his breath and the tremble in his body.

“Great? Am I right?” Peter asked.

Egon was steadily turning a bit ready but Ray’s reaction was well deserved as he carefully pulled down Egon’s pants and boxers just enough to free his considerably well endowed erection. “ _Wow_. That’s…” Ray shifted on his knees and grinned up at Egon and Peter. “Wow.”

The taller scientist in Peter’s arms was still a bit red but he also had a dark look in his eyes, fixing Ray with a stare that could be surprisingly intense. And Ray’s breath caught a little bit, smile softening. Actually he got serious pretty quick, meeting Egon’s eyes with his own. “Would you like me to try it out for size? Huh?” he asked, voice softly hushed and didn’t give Egon time to respond, leaning down to brush his cheek against the thick length of Egon’s erection - pressing against his stomach and shirt tall and not nearly as nervous as it’s owner. “Because I gotta tell you sweetheart. You are _beautiful_. And I’m dying to have this in my mouth.”

Egon let out a shuddering breath in Peter’s arms, he hadn’t been doing much breathing at all before, and Peter pressed soothing kisses to the man’s neck. But while he’d tell him to take a few breaths and try to relax he wasn’t going to. Because he was pretty sure Egon could feel just how hard he was, Peter’s own erection pressed solidly into the small of his back. “And he’s good.” Peter told him instead, closing his eyes briefly and letting out a quiet groan. “Oh he’s so good.”

Egon gripped Peter’s thighs so hard in response that it hurt. Bad.

Peter quickly took Egon’s hands into his own, barely managing not to flinch immediately away at the sudden pain. He also bit down on a laugh but only just. The last thing Egon needed right in the middle of this was to be laughed at - even it wasn’t at him. Even it was loving and affectionate. Because Ray was seeing the end result of a lot of patient and loving care. At first, Egon had been so damn nervous about everything _and_ stupidly self-conscious - that keeping an erection had been a struggle. Peter had had to use every single move in his dirty little black book to keep Egon stupidly distracted instead. Not easy with a genius intellect like Egon’s.

“Better not make him wait Ray.” Peter coughed instead to cover up his laugh.

Ray gave Egon a loving grin. “Oh I don’t want to wait.” And he took the head of Egon’s erection right into his mouth. And while Peter wanted to warn him that Egon didn’t have a whole lot of stamina yet, lack of experience and all that, Ray was good. As if sensing just that, and it was pretty easy to guess, he softened his mouth and didn’t exactly suck right away. He did press his tongue underneath the head and groan softly at the taste and Peter had to gain a whole lot of self control himself. Ray loved dick. Anywhere. In his mouth mostly but absolutely anywhere.

And the view from over Egon’s shoulder was the best damn thing. Ray’s dark eyes were darkened even more with lust and a whole lot of love. He was plenty serious now, catching Egon’s eyes with his own as he sucked and lavished the scientist’s erect cock with his lips and tongue. And Egon was already breathing heavily, the grip on Peter’s hands near to breaking. But Peter could take it. Because Egon was gorgeous like this and Ray looked _born_ to be there - between Egon’s legs and at his feet with his large, thick cock down his throat, taking him in over and over but all while managing to be gentle and careful of the veritable, thin tripwire that was Egon’s limited sexual control-

“ _Easy_ -” Peter groaned deeply, soothingly though to Egon. He was already close.

Ray groaned and carefully pulled off, licking at the pre-come already leaking at Egon’s tip like it was the sweetest taste. “What is he Peter? Top? Bottom?”

“Both.” Peter said, placing loving and possessive kisses along Egon’s jaw. “Mostly top.” he relented. Because Peter wasn’t exactly or all that often a bottom. Egon was a loving exception.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Ray asked Egon, nuzzling gently against his erection with a cheek. “Name it.”

“You.” Egon said immediately. “In you.”

Ray looked like he didn’t want anything more but immediately looked to Peter.

“Well you didn’t buy him dinner first but.” Peter shrugged.

Ray smiled and Peter shared it, gently tightening his arm around Egon from behind, brushing a kiss over his neck and giving the scientist’s other hand a squeeze. “But I want you both to have that first time to yourselves. Okay?” As much as he was protective over Egon, as much as he didn’t want to risk him to any other soul, there was only one person that he would. And he knew that Ray loved Egon. Peter couldn’t love Egon, call himself polyamorous and pansexual, and stand in-between that. Not when he loved Ray too although it was more platonic.

Ray loved Egon. And Peter wasn’t going stand by and let his best friend miss out on an experience, a first time, with someone that he loved by having someone else in the room.

“Peter…” Ray said and while there was a questioning tone in his voice, a shocked one… he sounded awed. And amazed.

Egon just felt really tense. And Peter noticed it a split second later. “You okay without me?” The psychiatrist in him knew that was probably the worst way to phrase that and Peter immediately regretted it. “No. Don’t answer that. Listen to me instead.” Peter nodded to Ray, who was soothing warm hands over Egon’s thighs. “He’s got you. Trust me. Okay? It’ll be okay. I promise.” And softer, whispering lovingly in Egon’s ear but he couldn’t help his possessive tone. “I wouldn’t trust you to just anyone.”

“You sure.” Ray asked Peter seriously.

Peter nodded. “You know everything there is to know about…”

Ray nodded immediately and turned his gaze, intent and gentle, calm and confident to Egon. “I do. I know everything about you Egon. You know that. We know each other by now. Pretty damn well huh?” he smiled.

Egon nodded, looking at a little at a loss. And Peter could guess why. The man was probably wondering why he was worth all this trouble. Call it where he fell on the autistic spectrum. But Egon couldn’t often find himself on the equation of love and being worth something to someone. Especially this much care and attention. To Peter it was a no brainer. And to Ray too, probably more so. Ray would do anything. And that was another reason why Peter could confidently leave Egon alone with the man now.

“All right.” Peter whispered to Egon and eased carefully away from him.

And as he stood, Ray was giving him a strangely quiet, thankful look from where he was on his knees. And he tucked Egon carefully into his pants and uniform, laying a hand gently over his by now half hard erection which had softened. “Stay right there. Don’t move.”

Peter leaned down and gave Egon a kiss on his cheek, reaching up with a hand to caress the side of his face. And he didn’t make it a quick kiss. It was brief but intent and meaningful, smoothing a thumb across a well defined cheekbone. “Now. I’ve taught you everything you currently know. So you’re pretty much set. Just remember - math equations. Not Twinkies.”

Egon blushed a little bit but gave him a glance around a soft smile. “Right.”

Peter moved to leave but was surprised when Egon suddenly grabbed his wrist. “I love you.”

And Peter was so overwhelmed for a second that he forgot what the English language was. He was pretty sure his mouth might have fallen open too and Egon gave him a slight, apologetic and somewhat sheepish smile. But it faded pretty quick. “I do. I never say it but I do.”

Peter leaned down and covered his lips with Egon’s and Egon had enough experience now that it wasn’t a catastrophic failure. Instead it was smooth, deep, and breathless. Soul shaking might have even been the right term. And when he broke the kiss, forced himself too, he closed his eyes a moment. “ _Timing_ , Egon.” he lovingly scolded. But mostly scolded.

“I know.” Egon smiled unsteadily.

Peter shared it and, since he was pretty crappy with emotional intimacy himself, he just left before he decided on not being nearly so nice. But he couldn’t help but put a hand on Ray’s stomach before he left as the Ghostbuster was leaving the bathroom with a container of KY. “I would use all of that.” he smiled teasingly, just for him to hear.

Ray’s expression seemed to understand the implications of the statement pretty well. “Right. Yeah. I agree.”

Peter grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets but he couldn’t resist poking his head around the door frame just outside the hall once he was out of the room. “Now don’t you two have too much fun.” he pretended to consider that and changed his mind. “I’m kidding. Have a lot of fun.” And his eyes caught Egon’s more seriously. And Peter made the look reassuring, giving him a gentle wink, pleased when Egon immediately looked a touch more relaxed. It was only then that Peter absolutely left.

Ray looked back to Egon and let out a quiet breath. “You okay?” he smiled.

Egon didn’t exactly say anything, glancing over Ray quietly. And he looked relaxed enough, definitely still interested in what they had in mind. Not beside himself with nerves. Which was great. Perfect actually. Although Ray was sure he could handle any anxiety Egon felt. He wasn’t sure he could handle him at his worst. But Ray didn’t think it would come to that. Not hardly.

Ray reached out to take his uniform off but Egon surprised him. “Keep it on.” and the bold statement was followed by a more shy one. “For now.”

Ray felt himself go hot all over and his mouth go dry all the same. “Kinky.”

Egon briefly grinned and Ray grinned himself.

He laid on his back on the bed and was surprised at how tactile Egon was. The scientist was immediately touching his chest, a large hand hot even through Ray’s black shirt. He seemed more comfortable with Ray in a more submissive position but that’s what Ray had figured. He let Egon touch, do whatever he wanted. Hell he wouldn’t even think to stop him. From doing _anything_.

And figuring Egon was comfortable enough, seeing an opportunity, he reached up and gently pulled him down for a kiss. And oh it was good. It was everything Ray had imagined it would be and then some. Better, Egon felt incredible on top of him, just a bit of weight. Like was overly concerned about crushing him or something ridiculous. But it was beautifully, tentatively Egon.

When Egon got a little shy, Ray guided the kiss. And Egon’s hands, taking them in his and encouraging them to run over Ray’s body underneath the uniform. And the groan Egon gave in response made Ray gasp. Both from the large hands on his body and the sound against his lips. And then Egon really surprised him by grasping a hold of his hands and pinning Ray’s hands and arms to the bed, giving his fingers a squeeze, deepening the kiss.

Ray knew Peter had to have been teaching him but that was just it. This was all Egon. This wasn’t anything that could be taught. And it was a thrilling shock.

He didn’t want it to end and he was also maddeningly impatient. And Egon appeared to be maddeningly methodical. And patient. And Ray was certain that was going to kill him in the best way ever. And well they were scientists. Ray supposed the only way to find out was to try and see if it was doable. Over and over and over again if he had a say.

And this was more than he’d ever imagined and then some. Falling for Egon hadn’t been easy. He’d been dating his best friend. A polyamorous relationship wasn’t off the table but Ray had still felt like he should maintain a respectful distance. And now with it closed. He was reeling.

Egon let go of one of his hands and the knuckles of his hand brushed over Ray’s stomach on the way down. But he abruptly hesitated. Ray just gently caught Egon’s hand and placed it over his considerably hardened erection and gave it an encouraging squeeze. And the tentative stroke Egon gave him through his boxers made Ray groan deep in his chest and see stars. And well wasn’t that a problem. Slow and methodical might actually result in Ray’s untimely demise at this rate.

“I…” Ray laughed unsteadily, but gently against Egon’s lips. “I need you more than what’s sane.”

Egon let out a breath and seemed to feel the same but gave the KY beside them an unsteady look. “I uh…”

“Have you?” Ray asked, already shrugging out of his uniform and kicking it down. He was reaching for his pants but leaned up seeing how nervous Egon was starting to look and silenced him with a deep, loving kiss. “You’ll be all right. Trust me.” And sitting up, unabashedly taking off his boxers already, he reached for Egon’s uniform and gentled his touch considerably. “Ready to take this off, huh?” And he coaxed him undressed with understanding, compassionate hands and tender and distracting kisses. Egon was locking up with nerves but each kiss and each sure touch was keeping him relaxed enough. “That’s it.” Ray whispered approvingly and pulled Egon back down on top of him, over him, once most of their clothes were off.

Egon was pretty damn sensitive about complete nudity Ray was realizing fast.

But he was stroking him to full hardness, coaxing Egon into beautiful deep kisses, soothing whatever insecurities he could. And when they were both pretty hard and nearly desperate, he opened the KY. But Egon surprised him by taking it from his hands. And surprising him further by preparing him with diligent, careful but strong fingers. Fingers Ray had always watched manipulate science equipment and wonder. About everything. But especially this.

Egon didn’t even need much coaxing either. Just some reassurance. And it wasn’t long before Ray was prepared, breathless, out of air and desperate for the man. Egon didn’t seem to be in any better shape and so Ray pulled him down for a kiss, deep and loving, and whispered that was enough. That was enough before he died

But when he reached down to slick up Egon just a bit, he was surprised when the man grunted and closed his eyes, turning his head away. “What are you doing?” Ray asked before he could think to phrase it better than that.

“Math equations.” Egon grunted.

Ray grinned briefly, understandingly, and grabbed the towel next to them to wipe off his hand before passing it to Egon. “Okay.” he said after they were done with that, hushed and quiet, “Come here big guy.”

“I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

“That’s okay.” Ray said and he meant it. “I just want you.”

Egon let out a sound that was surprisingly very near to a whimper and leaned down, surprising Ray by initiating a kiss. And Ray reached down to line Egon up and as soon as he felt the head of his cock against him he just had one thought before he encouraged Egon to push inward. _I’m probably going to die_. But it was going to be worth it.

It wasn’t long before he was completely inside. If anything Egon had been thorough about preparing him. And once he was seated inside, deep, the size of him leaving no room to miss something particularly important - Ray found himself more than a little breathless. “Guess what.” he said quietly. “I’m not going to last long either. So you’re okay. You’re okay just-”

Egon didn’t need anymore coaxing than that and started moving. And he wasn’t at all awkward about _that_. Ray’s head immediately fell back to the pillow beneath him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “You feel so good!” he gasped out, “God Egon-!”

“Not quite.”

Ray grinned and pulled the man closer, legs around Egon’s hips, slipping a hand down to the small of his back to encourage him to go harder. And when he did Ray wasn’t quite sure he’d been all that ready for it. He’d slept with Peter once and it had been awkward and they’d both been drunk and frankly Ray didn’t remember much of it. They’d had a few flings in college too. All right more than a few. But ever since he’d started falling for Egon he really hadn’t been with anyone. Yeah. He wasn’t going to last long either and when he felt Egon’s hips suddenly falter, the man breathless above him, Ray brushed his lips over Egon’s neck. “That’s it just - right there.”

And Egon reached down for him and that was about as much as Ray could handle. The old bed they were using was threatening to come apart, the thrusts hard and firm, hitting up against the wall behind their heads. Ray couldn’t care less about the noise, just holding on for dear life and begging Egon not to stop. Egon promising that he wouldn’t. And it didn’t take more than a few minutes and some diligent stroking from Egon’s hand before Ray completely fell over the precipice. And Egon had to let go of him immediately as he came too but that was all right. Ray felt like he was pushed over into a second, mini orgasm just feeling Egon come inside him and he had to hold onto to something and so did Egon so they held onto each other.

Murmuring soothing words to Egon, Ray stroked a hand over the back of the scientist’s neck and squeezed gently, holding him through his own climax until he was completely spent. Yeah Egon was new to it all. And he did have enough of a problem with emotional intimacy or being intimate at all. But that was the farthest thing from Ray’s mind. Because right here, right now, it was more than enough just holding onto each other to keep each other together. Right now it was more than enough just to have that. Just to have _this_. More than Ray had ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

 

The next morning Peter didn’t exactly come bright and early but he brought coffee and new theories about an actual case they were working on. Usually it was calls. And lately they’d been coming hard and fast. But this one particular place was being oddly stubborn and whatever they were after was evading capture and screwing with a good majority of people. And Ray was a little anxious about Peter but he couldn’t help but smile at him. Thankful, loving the man quite a bit more right now than ever before. But there had been a lot of that going on this morning. Smiling. Either at Egon and Egon back at him and now Ray at Peter.

Peter apparently noticed, leaning down and giving Egon a slow kiss good morning before Winston and Janine showed up. And then he turned to Ray, still talking about his theory, the whole thing casual and light. But when he kissed the side of Ray’s face, he murmured something else in his ear. “Good job.”  
Ray gave him a somewhat confused look and glanced over at Egon but he hadn’t overheard, his back to them working on a new modification to Peter’s theory. But Peter just answered before he could ask, nodding over at Egon and murmuring quietly. “This is the most I’ve seen him smile in a long time.”

Ray felt his face heat up but his stomach flipped pleasantly and he gave a soft, loving look over at Egon, incredibly happy. Incredibly relieved at Peter’s words. And just incredible happy. “I uh... we…” Ray tried.

Peter seemed to understand though, reaching down and giving Ray’s shoulder a squeeze. “I can share.” he winked at him.

Ray breathed out a small breath of even more relief. The three of them not only sounded plausible but more than just plausible. They sounded like a beautiful theory not only proven but tested. And Ray had a feeling they’d be tested a lot more but somehow… in his gut he felt like it was all going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Far, far better than that even. Everything felt almost surreal in how great it was.

Besides the end probable end of the world that is. But right now, Ray even felt like could handle that too.

 

FIN


End file.
